


wait, where did the socks go?

by tokyoquasar



Series: wait, is this really an au? [3]
Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: (not really but), Bottom Lee Taeyeob | Yoojung, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Kim Junhyung | Junji, it's soft at the end, lee taeyeob | yoojung has no ass, mill gets the love he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoquasar/pseuds/tokyoquasar
Summary: junhyung tells taeyeob about what happened with jisung and kyubin, and then taeyeob sexiles the members so he can fuck junhyung again.... well, kinda.timeframe: 2 days after the previous partagain, this can technically be read on its own, but makes more sense when read after the previous parts!
Relationships: Kim Junhyung | Junji/Lee Taeyeob | Yoojung
Series: wait, is this really an au? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	wait, where did the socks go?

it's been two days since the incident with jisung and kyubin, and junhyung has been thinking about them nonstop ever since. and today, even after hours of practice, he keeps tripping up at the same part of the dance they're working on for this comeback because he's so unfocused on what's going on, and it should be frustrating, but he just sighs and tries again. he sees taeyeob's concern and brushes it off, giving some half-true excuse about being distracted (because he definitely isn't talking about anything to do with the truth when kyubin and jisung are standing barely ten feet away) that doesn't help ease the concern at all, but he's freed from giving an explanation when sungho calls them all back from the drinks break to work on a different part that junhyung is lucky enough to know from muscle memory. 

it's mid afternoon when practice finishes, and the members have either gone to study, edit vlogs, or get food, leaving just junhyung and taeyeob in the practice room. how cliché. junhyung picks up his bag to leave before he's interrupted by taeyeob.  
"are you sure you're oka-"

"i watched kyubin-hyung and jisungie-hyung have sex yesterday and I can't stop thinking about it."  
well, it's out there now.  
"hold on, hold on, what??"

and so junhyung proceeds to explain, sat on the floor of the practice room, how he and kyubin were talking about his own experience (and junhyung blushes, there, indirectly complimenting taeyeob's skills in bed), and how jisung overheard, and how that led to kyubin and jisung fucking with junhyung watching them. (he thinks to himself while explaining, 'wow, it really did go from that conversation to full-on sex'.)

but of course, it's junhyung, so it's not without the details.  
"kyubin-hyung, he was... at first he was so... in control? he tied jisungie-hyung's hands, didn't even let hyung fuck him, he did it all himself... but fuck, he just broke down, he started begging, it was so hot hyung, and now i can't stop thinking about it and jisung came inside and-"  
taeyeob cuts him off. junhyung's face is pink, his breathing is quick, he looks about 10 seconds from combusting.  
"baby, look how worked up you are over this..." taeyeob's tone isn't condescending at all, just soft, with an underlying implication of wanting to make it better, and it makes junhyung want to lean closer and kiss him until he can't breathe.  
junhyung hadn't even realised how turned on he was just from describing it, or even how taeyeob was getting there too.  
fuck it, consequences didn't matter, they'd already fucked at this point, what did he have to lose? he leaned forward, and taeyeob pulled him in closer, and then they were kissing, soft and slow but with just a hint of desperation that had junhyung whining when taeyeob pulled away, lips a little redder, the tent in his sweats a little more obvious. 

"fuck, let's go home, I'll kick the others out, I don't care if they know-"  
just like that, they pick up their bags and sprint out of the room, and just the hopeful promise of sex has them making it back in record time. god, it's only been a few days, but you'd think they'd been touch starved for weeks. 

when they get there, three of the others are home; jisung, yongsoo, and sungho.  
taeyeob works to sexile them, and junhyung is left to just sit and watch, almost vibrating out of his skin with excitement. 

jisung is the easiest to get out, taeyeob's request of "can you go somewhere for a few hours?" being met with a raised eyebrow and a nod, and then jisung is out of the door within ten minutes, but not without a wink sent to junhyung. 

yongsoo is next, and he's out with a promise of free food and a long cuddle session with both taeyeob and junhyung. he's so cute taeyeob could cry, for real. 

taeyeob is so relieved to find out that sungho already had plans, and so they're quickly left alone. they have... two and a half hours, judging by when everyone said they'd be home. 

"junnie, sit on my bed, I gotta get ready, I'll be back soon~"  
junhyung sits on taeyeob's bottom bunk, reading through fancafe letters, playing games on his phone, until taeyeob returns fifteen minutes later. 

junhyung looks up when he hears footsteps. his jaw drops. he blinks a few times, rubs his eyes, but taeyeob is still there. in lingerie.  
...red lacy lingerie. panties that barely cover his cock and sheer thigh-high socks that show how toned his legs are. junhyung's first question is 'how did he get this?' but he pushes it aside in favour of  
"hyung, oh my god, you're so pretty, fuck..." he trails off, otherwise left completely speechless by just the pure visual of taeyeob like this. 

"you like it?" taeyeob's tone is almost teasing, like he knows how good he looks and what it's doing to junhyung.  
junhyung doesn't answer, instead just blurting out "hyung, can I fuck you?"

taeyeob all but rushes over to him. "I thought you'd never ask."

they kiss again, this time with more desperation, taeyeob trying to get as close to junhyung as possible, soaking in his warmth. they pull away when they're out of breath, taeyeob desperate to get junhyung's shirt off, to see what lies beneath and feel the soft skin and underlying hard muscle of his torso.  
it's off in seconds, and taeyeob just stares, taking in the sight once again, but for a completely different reason.  
"baby, fuck, why'd you let me do that... does it not hurt?" he's talking about the fading bruises he left last time, still clearly visible on junhyung's skin.  
"hey, hyung, it's okay, it doesn't hurt..." junhyung knows that sometimes taeyeob's caring side needs to be reassured and now is one of those times, so he makes sure that taeyeob truly knows.  
"you'll tell me if it does?"  
"of course, hyung, it's okay... even if it did, I wouldn't mind..."

there's an implication there that taeyeob wants to explore, but it can wait. instead he lays on his bed, pulling junhyung down with him.  
junhyung's voice is barely a mumble when he says  
"hyung... there's something i wanna try..."  
taeyeob waits for him to continue, pushing his hair back from where loose parts have fallen over his eyes. he's still so beautiful, and taeyeob internally curses whoever decided that it was necessary to hide junhyung's face. 

"i want to... can i eat you out?" there's junhyung's sweet shyness again, and oh, fuck. just the thought of it has taeyeob's heart beating faster, body warming quickly. he's only been rimmed once, but he definitely remembers it, the teasing pleasure being so unexpected to him, the smugness of his partner as he taught taeyeob just how good it felt. 

he agrees to the offer, of course, and then junhyung is climbing off him and onto the floor, silently pulling taeyeob so that his legs are hanging over the edge of the bed, and the effortlessness with which junhyung does it... fuck, maybe he likes manhandling more than he'd like to admit.  
junhyung gets up briefly to get lube, and then he's back between taeyeob's legs, and he just stares. the red lacy panties are definitely making it hard for him to think, so he takes them off, sliding them down taeyeob's legs, and then pushing taeyeob's legs towards his chest, eyes widening at just how far back they go. taeyeob looks down at him and winks, and this time he definitely knows what he's doing to junhyung. 

junhyung starts by working his mouth over taeyeob's thighs, just above the band of his socks, leaving open-mouthed kisses and sucking gently at the skin, completely focused on just doing this. his hair falls in his face again, and taeyeob reaches down to hold it out the way, and he gets a grateful hum in response. he's slow with moving down, taking as much time as he wants, and maybe it's because he's nervous, maybe because he wants to drag it out, taeyeob doesn't know, but he mutters small encouragements and praises anyway. 

he's nearly there, and taeyeob might be getting impatient, so he whines and tugs on junhyung's hair gently. junhyung looks up at him, eyes blinking open, lips red and maybe a little swollen, humming softly in question.  
taeyeob doesn't answer, just shifts his hips as best he can, trying to tell junhyung what he wants.  
he receives a short nod in response, and before taeyeob can process it, junhyung's mouth is finally where he wants it. 

junhyung starts a little hesitant, but taeyeob's soft gasp and tightening grip on his hair tells him all about how well he's doing, so he continues with more confidence, licking over taeyeob's rim with just a little more pressure, until he sees taeyeob's thighs shaking. maybe he's making a little bit of a mess, but it's fine, it'll get messy with lube soon anyways.  
there might not be much skill because of junhyung's inexperience, but he makes up for it with his enthusiasm, almost too confident now that taeyeob is gasping above him, legs shaking in pleasure. 

"jun, baby, fingers, i want-"  
junhyung pulls away, even more of a mess than before, but it looks so good on him that taeyeob can't do anything but stare in awe, and he feels a rush in his chest because at least for now he's the only one that gets to see him like this, all wrecked and pretty.  
"fuck, please- start with two, it's okay-"  
junhyung seems to be the one in a rush then, picking the lube up and coating his fingers in it, dripping a little over taeyeob's cock and stroking it while the lube on his fingers warms a little. 

and then his fingers are pushing against taeyeob's rim, and... wow, there's so little resistance, what?  
"in the shower, i..." taeyeob trails off, but junhyung knows what he means.  
he fucks his fingers into taeyeob slowly, feeling around for his prostate.  
it takes him a moment, but when he gets it he knows immediately, taeyeob's hips twitching and lips parting with a breathy moan, and when junhyung's fingers press and rub against it his fingers move to grip the sheets and with every breath his voice comes out in a higher pitch.  
junhyung is quick to add a third finger, though, stretching taeyeob out as well as he can because, well, he's not exactly small in the dick department. and then even a fourth, for good measure, which has taeyeob stuttering on a gasp at the fullness.

"taeyeobie hyung... can i fuck you against the wall?"

taeyeob's body immediately reacts to that - his cock twitching over his stomach, his face flushing darker, his hips pushing down against junhyung's fingers once again.  
"I'll take that as a yes?"

taeyeob almost cries out.  
"yes, please, fuck, I want-"

junhyung pulls his fingers out slowly, and lets taeyeob stretch his legs out before pulling him up so he's seated. he sits next to him, pulling taeyeob into his lap so that he's facing him, humming softly when he gets to see taeyeob's pretty face up close.  
he says this, a small "pretty" being murmured into the space between their mouths, and taeyeob's shy blush at the compliment just makes him prettier.  
junhyung takes the opportunity to cup taeyeob's cheek and admire his features, and maybe it should be strange for things to feel so romantic when they're about to have sex and their relationship is so undefined like this, but it doesn't. taeyeob returns the gesture, and then they're leaning in and kissing, soft and slow, almost chaste, just holding each other. 

taeyeob pulls back after a couple of minutes.  
"I love you, you know that?" his voice is almost a whisper, as if anything louder would disturb the peace around them.  
junhyung nods.  
"i love you too, hyung."

their hearts are full, but taeyeob's ass is still empty, and that needs to be fixed, so junhyung encourages him, lifting him and letting taeyeob lube up junhyung's cock and position himself before he slowly sinks down.  
even with the thorough prep, it's still a stretch, but taeyeob doesn't mind it, hips quickly seated on junhyung's thighs.  
both of them have to pause, then, because wow, it feels so intense like this. taeyeob feels so full, and yeah, maybe it's because junhyung's cock is just massive (seriously, how has he never fucked anyone before?), but maybe because they're positioned just right that every tiny shift has taeyeob shuddering in pleasure and biting his lip.  
and no, that's not good, he'll hurt his lips like that, so junhyung kisses him again, and it's like a switch has been flipped, because the kiss is messy at best, both of them letting out gasps and even soft whines when taeyeob clenches around junhyung.  
"hyung... feels so good..."  
all taeyeob can do is whine in response. 

taeyeob lifts himself up a little after that, sinking back down quickly, and fuck, just the visual of taeyeob riding him like this could have junhyung coming already.  
but that's not what they're here to do, so junhyung shuffles around, trying to figure out the best way to do it, before standing up, taeyeob's legs around his waist, hands on his ass to support him. 

and in that moment, it's like taeyeob breaks. 

he's gasping, hands gripping hard onto junhyung's shoulders, and when junhyung lifts him up and pulls him back down he almost screams, and from then he's completely gone, reduced to a mess of moans and praises about how well he's being fucked that have junhyung hoping that the walls are thick enough.

it's so hot, to see taeyeob lose his composure completely at just this. he'd always suspected that taeyeob had a thing for his muscles, but to see him like this after so little... it's an ego boost, if anything.  
the real fun starts when junhyung walks them over to the wall, and he can fuck taeyeob with more force. so he does, and he just watches as taeyeob gets lost in pleasure, as junhyung fulfils a fantasy he never even knew he had until now. 

it's been barely five minutes when taeyeob cries out that he's gonna come, and fuck, that's hot, but junhyung might be a little in shock at how quick that was to process it.  
"fuck me, keep fucking me, please-" taeyeob looks wild with pleasure, and he's almost crying when he comes (that's a visual in itself, taeyeob coming untouched, body pressed against the wall so all he can do is curl his toes and sink his nails into junhyung's shoulders), but as requested junhyung keeps fucking him, well into oversensitivity. the constant tightening around his cock has him close too, all of a sudden, and he barely has time to warn taeyeob before he's coming too, and wow, that was over far too quickly. 

junhyung walks them back over to the bed, falling back in exhaustion with taeyeob still seated in his lap, and the oversensitivity is starting to get painful for him, so he asks taeyeob to get up, which is met with a groan, before taeyeob pulls off and just collapses on top of junhyung.  
...they really need to shower.  
"hyung, we really need to shower..."  
another groan from taeyeob.  
"I'll carry you there if you want."  
taeyeob nods, and so that's how junhyung ends up bridal carrying a cuddly taeyeob into the shower.  
the water heats up quickly, and they get in, quickly washing off the sweat and come from their bodies (really, it should be kinda gross, but they're still coming down and thinking about that is nowhere near a priority.)

"mmh... junnie... messy inside, can you?"  
it doesn't make sense, but junhyung knows what he means, so he pulls taeyeob close under the hot water and wrapping an arm around him, playfully squeezing taeyeob's ass (the very little there is of it, but he would never say that aloud) before pressing two fingers inside.  
literally cleaning his own come out of taeyeob is another one of those things that should seem icky, but it's fine, the trembling of taeyeob's legs and his soft whines as junhyung presses over his prostate are definitely distracting him from thinking about anything.  
taeyeob is still so sensitive, and to the surprise of both of them, he starts to get hard again. 

"ah, jun..."  
taeyeob might be the older one, but junhyung truly feels like he's a hyung, taking care of taeyeob like this.  
it doesn't take taeyeob long to come again, only a couple minutes of loose pressure around his cock and junhyung still fingering him and he's gone, body shuddering where it's pressed up against junhyung's.  
"there you go, hyung, that's it..." taeyeob is so grateful for yet so endeared by the way junhyung takes care of him. it feels nice, makes him want to be held by junhyung until he falls asleep, still sated from the sex. 

they finish showering quickly, wrapping up in towels and walking to their bedroom, pulling on their pyjamas in comfortable silence. it's only early evening, but they're both sleepy and unwilling to do anything else, and could do with the extra sleep, so they curl up together in taeyeob's bed.  
maybe it's a tight fit for the two of them, but it's fine. taeyeob has never been more comfortable than now, being held by junhyung, chaste kisses being left over his neck, junhyung's hair brushing against the skin there.  
"love you, hyung."  
"love you too, jun."

♡︎

yongsoo is the first to return home, and he's about to call out for his hyungs, but something tells him he shouldn't.  
that something is revealed when he enters their bedroom, finding taeyeob and junhyung cuddled together, sleeping peacefully.  
he doesn't know what happened between them, but he's glad they're comfortable like this. 

he makes himself some food, being careful to not make too much noise, and once he's eaten he returns to the bedroom, changing into his own pyjamas.  
it's a bad idea, he knows this, but he climbs into bed with them.  
if two people was a tight fit, three is even worse, but it's okay, he fits perfectly in the space between them.  
"mmm, cuddles now?"

...oops, he might've woken junhyung up by accident.  
"i can go-"  
"nooo, stay, you're warm..." junhyung pulls him close, and yongsoo pulls taeyeob close in turn. he thinks he hears a soft hum from taeyeob, but he falls back asleep quickly.  
and just like that, yongsoo falls asleep too. 

♡︎

"how did they all fit in there?"  
"shh, you'll wake them..."

taeyeob wants to tell them he's been awake since they opened the door, but he lets them bicker, basking in the warmth of yongsoo and junhyung behind him. 

this... this is exactly where he wants to stay. he loves them all so much, even if they're whisper-yelling about waking him and the others right in front of him.


End file.
